Honestidad
by Narumi-chIan
Summary: No es que quisiera intimidar al chico frente a él, mientras aquel papel se iba consumiendo bajo el poder de sus llamas, era solo que... no entendía como "eso" era la cita de su teniente.


Oh si, aquí mi primer fanfic de esta adorable parejilla~ Va dedicado para _Lorena_ que, siendo como suelo ser; sincera, al principio me caía mal, es decir... no hubieron charlas, simplemente vi una foto de ella y me dije "Esta chica no me agrada por alguna razón" pero a su vez llevándome por la frase que me gusta mantener (No juzgues a las personas antes de conocerlas) me di la oportunidad de agregarla/aceptarla en algunos sitios de contacto y, a pesar que no he hablado largo y tendido con ella, no ha resultado ni la mitad de desagradable que pensé en primero momento llegaría a ser, asique~ este oneshot va para ella ;D.

Espero les gustes y dejen sus comentarios de ser así, desde un "No está mal" hasta una larga y bien formada crítica constructiva es bien recibida, disfruten :3

* * *

**_Honestidad_**

Él no era del tipo de personas que abusaban de su poder, o claro que no, no es como si él hubiera utilizado su importante cargo político para intentar que todas las mujeres del cuartel utilizaran falda como había jurado hacer años atrás y que si no fuera por la teniente Hawkeye que se encargó de destruir a balazos la orden antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de escribirla más de unas piernas estuvieran al descubierto, por supuesto que no, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Nadie en el cuartel dudaba de la honestidad en el trabajo del pelinegro, los que lo hacían... estaban fuera de ahí. A él no le gustaba monopolizar a sus tenientes, por supuesto que no, no es como si él dejara todo su papeleo hasta última hora para que cierta rubia se quedara hasta tarde ayudándole con el papeleo y él, a su vez, estar pendiente de todo lo que ella hacía, para nada, estaba más que claro que si quería podía ir directamente y preguntarle...

- Teniente Hawkeye -tono de voz casual, mirando fijamente los papeles frente a él sin leerlos realmente- ¿Qué planea hacer hoy, alguna cita?

- Lo que haga con mi vida privada no le concierne -con su seca respuesta le tendió un bolígrafo a su superior- Mejor, termine con su trabajo.

Ahora, que ella respondiera era un asunto totalmente diferente. También estaba aquella vez, cuando ciertos rumores de que Riza y Havoc compartían una relación más que de trabajo se esparcieron y el rubio, mágicamente, se quedó sin una gota de nicotina, toda su reserva de cigarrillos había desaparecido y las tiendas de la ciudad parecían negarse a venderle aquella ansiada droga permitida, él solo cuidaba de la salud de su teniente, era un jefe que se preocupaba por la salud de sus subordinados, aunque bueno... apenas el rumor quedo aclarado los pulmones del chico quedaron en segundo plano, totalmente olvidados, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

El toqueteo en la puerta lo distrajo de su aburrimiento, es decir; su trabajo, después de dar aprobación la figura de un joven chico, demasiado flacucho y con cara de niño si se lo preguntaban, ingreso a la habitación.

- Disculpe la intromisión, señor -había algo, algo en ese tono de voz que le incomodo- Riza ¿Has terminado?

Riza... ¿_Riza_? Desde cuándo la chica permitía que un cualquiera la tuteara, es más ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba él cuando eso sucedió?

- Acabo de terminar -sonrió ligeramente al joven recién llegado, algo dentro de Roy se encendió- Iré por mis cosas, espérame un momento.

El silencio reino el lugar donde solo ellos dos estaban, el rubio junto a la puerta decidió que el techo de la habitación era algo muy interesante, un ligero carraspeo lo hizo sacudirse y mirar hacia el frente instantáneamente-

- Asique... -pauso ligeramente sus palabras, mientras tomaba una de las tantas hojas esparcidas en su escritorio- Una cita... ¿Eh?

Un chasquido y el papel se fue consumiendo lentamente, reduciendo su existencia a solo cenizas ¿En qué momento se había puesto su guante de alquimista? Era todo un misterio.

- N-no es tanto como una cita –inseguridad, había algo en la amable sonrisa del mayor que lo hacía temblar, lástima que Roy _odiara_ a las personas inseguras-

- ¿Ah no? -otro chasquido, más papel consumiéndose, lo hacía casi sistemáticamente y sin apartar la vista del rubio delante de él- Entonces, podrías aclararme; que van a tener tú y_ mi _teniente si no es una cita al salir de aquí.

Para cuando Riza volvió el chico se había convertido en una masa temblorosa no identificada.

- L-lamento haberle molestado Ri- Teniente Hawkeye -retrocedió, visiblemente nervioso- Recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer, será para otra oportunidad, lo siento.

Lo vio huir, cerrando con algo de exageración la puerta tras él, segundos de silencio y la chica suspiro ligeramente, dejando su saco y bolsa en una silla cercana.

- ¿Decepcionada? -intento sonar indiferente, sin siquiera mirarla directamente-

- No realmente, pero... cuando accedí, él parecía realmente interesado a que lo ayudara con esa chica -levanto los hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto- Señor… ¿Qué hizo los documentos que estaban sobre su mesa?

_Oh..._

La escucho suspirar de nuevo, con el ceño claramente fruncido expresando su molestia, él se había intentado defender de sus acusaciones haciéndole notar la _posibilidad_ que tal vez el fantasma del cuartel, del cual los chicos hablaban con frecuencia, se los había llevado, pero, no contaba con que las cenizas sobre la pulcra mesa eran prueba suficiente de su delito; días enteros de trabajo arruinados.

- Teniente - hasta él, un alquimista de fuego, sabía que estaba jugando con algo peligroso- Si no está muy ocupada, tal vez...

- No lo estaría si usted hiciera su trabajo -lo corto sin piedad- O bien; si no lo destruyera.

Soltó todo el aire que no sabía hubiera contenido en señal de derrota, tanto poder, tanto cargo y no podía conseguir una miserable cita con la mujer que pasaba prácticamente todo el día, todos los días. La escucho llamarlo y sin tener ganas de enfrentar aquellos ojos avellanas asintió ligeramente, dándole a entender que tenía su atención.

- No necesita espantar a todos mis pretendientes -el mundo se le vino al piso, sintió algo grueso e inexistente atorarse en su garganta y dejarlo sin aire- Hace tiempo que decidí al hombre a quien amo y amare toda mi vida, e incluso jure quedarme junto a él cuidándole la espalda hasta que este pudiera cumplir su sueño.

El fino tacón de los zapatos de la rubia resonó por el pasillo y esta salió de la habitación con alguna excusa que él no supo entender, haciendo eco en su cerebro, sus labios masculinos de curvearon ligeramente acompañados por una ligera risa que, a los pocos segundos, se transformó en una sonora carcajada.

Aquella mujer sí que tenía el poder de robarle el aire y darle vida de nuevo en un solo segundo.


End file.
